


His Skin Of Stars

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just literally wrote this rn at 12:25 am instead of sleeping and I hope you enjoy my first handers fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Skin Of Stars

His skin was pale but was spotted with hundreds - maybe thousands - of freckles. They rested on his cheeks and over his nose. Along his collarbone and down his back. Dotting his shoulders, arms, and legs. 

He felt that he had to many of them. 

But he was in love with them.

The way they always made up endless new constellations fascinated him. Sometimes he would take a pen to his lover's skin to map some out. But it only ended up with shaken lines from him laughing at the way the nib of the pen felt as it went across his sensitive skin. 

This just made his lover smile and wonder, could his partner get any more adorable?

"Hawke, you're staring again..." his voice would come, breaking him from his thoughts, with a slightly amused lit to it. "They aren't all that impressive, you know that, right...?"

"But they're on you and that's what makes them amazing...because you're impressive, Anders..." he'd always whisper back, a grin pulling the corners of his lips up as his arms would snake around his waist and his lips met the skin of his shoulder in a gentle contact. 

A bit of banter would soon proceed thereafter. Going back and forth of who was actually the impressive one. Who had the nicer skin. The better personality. The better jokes. 

In the end, it would result in a draw and cuddles and new star patterns drawn out from the tip of his finger. Even if the light touch would make him squirm and laugh quietly at times, he still loved his warm comfort. His calloused touch. His scratchy-beard kisses. 

And no amount of annoyance about his freckles could change that. 

Even though he disliked all those little spots, they always brought him closer to him. That bear of a lover he would never be able to live without.


End file.
